warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
This is a page for all charart for approval. Feel free to comment on someone's cat. Please re-upload your charart every time there is a concern or comment. Please put topics on Heading 2 and the name of the cat with the words "For Approval". Only a total of 5 (five) images per user may be up for approval at one time. If you have another one to put up, please wait until one of your other images is approved. Meadowkit~ For Approval My first tortie! She looks like a wreck, so comment fiercely! I shall improve her! NightfernMerry Christmas 01:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to agree that she does look a bit like a wreck? Actually, all joking aside, Nightfern, this is excellent for your first tortie! Hmm...why not try and blur and smudge the fur so it look realistic? I'm not saying you have to, after all, it is optional with this. Just an idea! XD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:44, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Gah, hold on. I'm smudging it more! NightfernMerry Christmas 22:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Nightfern, may I recommend using less black and more orange? It might make the charart look less crowded. Also, in white tortoiseshell cats, there is no brown, its just orange, black, and white. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ~Re-uploaded~ I restarted the whole cat.' '''How does she look now? 12:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC)NightfernMerry Christmas Make the orange lighter like a pure orange, and not an orangey-brown. But I'm impressed by the way you made you tortie, its amazing! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 14:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) '~Re-uploaded~ I made it more orange. How about now? NightfernMerry Christmas 03:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering, is the orange on Meadowkit's fur supposed to be bright, or dull? [[User:Riverpelt|'''Riverpelt]]Leader of StormClan 17:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Bright, I think. I really don't care what orange it is, but bright sounds good. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Then you might want to make the orange a bright orange, like Firestar. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Gah I really don't care what orange- I've had to re-start every time. OK, the orange on Meadowkit is a random orange. Better? (LOL) NightfernMerry Christmas 21:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) If you're confused as to what orange to use, why not look at Riverpelt's tortie tutorial? It has a good shade for orange to use. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Creekkit~ For Approval I really liked Ivykit's pattern, so I made a tabby blank and use it for my tabbies. This is Creekkit of RiverClan. Enjoy! NightfernMerry Christmas 03:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) That does look cool! I like it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks :) You can download it, delete the color, and use it as a blank if you want. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I will! Thank you! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Moss-star ~ For Approval Here's Moss-star, the leader of RiverClan in Evolution. :) FP13 December Cheers 21:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) It looks good. Why is there a hyphen between moss and star? Just wondering. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) There's a hyphen because otherwise it'll look like Mossstar. The three "S"s in a row really bother me. The hyphen helps. I would actually do the same thing for names like Rock-kit, Leap-paw, and Crow-wind. Because Rockkit, Leappaw, and Crowwind look weird. lol. FP13 December Cheers 23:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. I understand :) NightfernMerry Christmas 01:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I like this. I think that it'd got my approval. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree. CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Echopaw~ For Approval This is Bearpaw's sister, who has been recently approved. She's a golden tabby with black paws and blue eyes. I used the tabby blank I copied again for apprentices. Copy it, I don't care! (LOL) Comments? NightfernMerry Christmas 01:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) No complains here! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful! CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Featherdrift and Fluttertuft ~ For Approval Yay! I got to try the new lineart! I like it! So, anyways, here's the medicine cat and m.c. apprentice of SnowClan! I introduce you to Featherdrift and Fluttertuft! Featherdrift's supposed to have a white underbelly, but, with this, you can barley see it. It's supposed to be like that, just to let you all know. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Just blur the shading a bit more and its good to go! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:04, December 20, 2010 (UTC) That's what I was about to say, Riverpelt! (LOL) NightfernMerry Christmas 21:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re-uploaded! Okay! Does this look better? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Blur 1 more time and you're good to go:) NightfernMerry Christmas 14:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re-uploaded! Hmm... I think it looks good. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:21, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Looks good to me. Nightfern? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ditto! NightfernMerry Christmas 23:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) lol! CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Flamethrower ~ For Approval Hehe, Nightfern, look who it is! Flamethrower! ♥Hollyfeather♥ No way! LOL "Who's the Flamethrower?" "The cat with the flamethrower, duh!" "What's a flamethrower?" Haha blur the black on the tail and the white paws, and you're good to go. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Tigerlily ~ For Approval This is Amberpaw's daughter (when she has kits) and this happens in my Breakaway Series. And you'll never guess who Amberpaw's mate will be! Haha! XD So comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my, beautiful! I love the tabby stripes. No complaints here! NightfernMerry Christmas 22:37, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Cloudskye? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Russetpelt~ For Approval Comments for ShadowClan's deputy? Her lineart wasn't working, so I was forced to color her in, pixel by pixel. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine